


Commitment

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: He never told her, he loved her.





	Commitment

            She could replay every conversation in her head. Every excuse he had to use her, he’d promise her the world and then break her heart. Dean would say something off hand like “you can’t lose it, if you don’t have it” or some long winded "the drugs took my mom, cops took my dad, social workers took my little cousin, I could have protected her!” It was all starting to seem more and more like him not wanting to commit to her. It was all excuses for him to deny her the love she deserved. She gave up so much for him and all she asked in return was for him to settle down, to admit she was his. She felt like shit waking up every day knowing that she told him to just walk away. He looked more despondent than anything. She didn’t understand, if he was so upset, why couldn’t he just give her what she wanted. Why did it always lead to these loud arguments? Why did it lead to being asked to leave public places because he was too loud? All he had to do was give her the same thing she was giving him.

            Her date with Seth was going well. He seemed to be someone that was willing to have a long-term relationship. Something that she desperately wanted from Dean. Something Dean would never give her. Seth was chatty, he made jokes, he didn’t harp on all his past heartbreaks the way Dean tended to. She could see Dean with Finn Balor at the bar. She was always jealous at how much attention and time he could dedicate to his friendship with Finn. Dean was more committed to Finn that he would ever be to her. It was obvious in the way he’d laugh with him, the way he canceled a couple dates because Finn needed someone. She hated herself for how she was so bitter at Finn. She noticed his blue green eyes staring over at her.

“Dean, what’s your girlfriend doing here with Seth?”

“Not my girlfriend. Not my problem.” Dean shrugged. Finn looked concerned.

“Last week you were just telling me and Zack how much you loved her? What happened?”

“Told me to leave.” Dean took a sip of his beer.

“Why?”

“Dunno. Some bullshit about me not loving her the way she loves me. I thought I was doing a real bang up job. She just doesn’t understand when I say I don’t want to put labels on shit. Once you label love, you lose it.”

“So, fucking tell her that before she becomes another notch in Seth’s bedpost. Because he’s going to fucking sweet talk her into sleeping with him.”

“She’s an adult Finn. She told me to leave. Would you go chasing after whatever their name is like this?”

“Yes and I fucking have, Dean. You need to grow some balls.”

            Dean watched Seth interacting with her. He knew Finn was right. He knew what dates with Seth led to. He watched Seth touch her. There was a rage, a jealousy he couldn’t explain. He could feel the judgmental blue-green eyes on him. It was like Finn could read his mind. He knew he could see through the lies, through the denial. He knew Finn knew it was all some bullshit protection for his own benefit. Dean watched Seth leave with her. He turned to Finn.

“You’re not going to get anywhere, if ya don’t move.”

            Dean nodded and pushed off the bar. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say or how far he was about to follow them in the hotel. He could hear her laughing. He could see her and Seth outside of his room. The rage he felt gave him some level of bravery.

“Get away from her!”

“Oh god.” She snorted.

“What is he doing here?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter, are we going in the room?”

“No, you’re not going anywhere with him. He’s using you like he uses everyone else!”

“Oh! You mean like you have been for the past, oh what year? I don’t know we’re not allowed to have an anniversary because I’m not allowed to be anything but a good romp in the sheets.” She was angry, beyond angry. She wouldn’t even be here if not for him. Seth looked at Dean’s face.

“Look, this is something the two of you need to take care of. I had a nice time at dinner, but as someone who values his life, I’ll see you at work.”

“See, he didn’t want you, not like I want you!”

“You don’t want me at all Dean. Everytime I bring up how much I love you, you tell me a million reasons why you can’t love me back.” She looked beyond Dean at Finn. He followed Dean to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. “All I wanted was the same love I gave you.”

“You had it. You always had it. If you couldn’t feel it, if you couldn’t see it, then I don’t know what to fucking tell you.”

“You never said I love you!”

“Because, the minute I say it, is the minute it’s gone.”

“You can’t even say it now, Dean.”

            Dean backed her up against the wall. Finn watched what he was doing, he knew he wasn’t dumb enough to hurt her. She was so stoic staring back up at him. Dean grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into a breathless kiss. Her hot tears mixed with the saliva left by the kiss. She melted into him. Why did she need him to say it when he made her so weak in her knees?

“I love you. I don’t need to say it when I can make you feel it.”


End file.
